


you're safe here.

by rjsgini



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, also they're freshmans, i came up with this in class :////, if this flops it was never here, the f slur is in here oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjsgini/pseuds/rjsgini
Summary: tj's kicked out of his house, and turns to his boyfriend for a home.





	you're safe here.

It was around midnight when there was a knock at the Goodman residence. Norman wasn’t expecting visitors, especially at this hour. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door to an extremely soaked, forlorn TJ Kippen. 

He knew the boy, as he was a close friend of his son’s. “Oh my god, TJ, what are you doing out in the rain this late? Inside.” He rushed the boy out of the cold.

“My parents kicked me out,” He breathed out, his voice shaky, “and- and the first place I thought to run to was here, I’m sorry that I woke you up I-” 

Mr.Goodman cut him off, “TJ, I was already up. Besides, it’s entirely okay. I’m a therapist, I have quite a high patience tolerance. If you want to talk, I’m here. Doctor-patient confidentiality.”

TJ nodded, “Talking- talking about it would be good.” He shivered.

“But first, we’re getting you into warm clothes.” Norman took the duffle bag he was holding from him, “All of these are soaked, you’re gonna wear one of my sweatshirts and pairs of sweatpants, if that’s okay with you?” 

TJ agreed, standing up and following Cyrus’ dad. He gave him warm clothes, and let him talk about his awful night.

-

_Only Tyler Kippen was home that night, looking after his two kids that night. Although, according to him, his 15 year old son and 16 year old daughter didn’t need to be watched. They were high schoolers, after all. But, his wife insisted. _

_TJ, didn’t know his dad was home. He ran downstairs to Amber, “Ambs! Cyrus and I have this date tomorrow, but I’m not sure what shirt I should wear, pleeeeeease help me?”_

_TJ turned his head when he heard his dad cough, seeing the disappointed look on his face. “Uh, hi dad.”_

_“Did I hear correctly?” His dad muttered, standing up from the couch, “that my son’s a fag?”_

_TJ gulped, before nodding. _

_His dad sighed, his fist clenching, “Pack your things, and get out of my goddamn house.”_

_TJ nodded again, looking at Amber for help as he ran up the stairs. The last thing he heard from his sister before shutting his bedroom door is, “You’re a mean, mean man, dad.”_  
-

Norman bit his lip, “Oh, kid, I’m so sorry. You can stay with us as long as you need to. Does your mom know?” 

He shook his head, “I’m hoping she’ll turn his view around.” 

“Alright,” Norman nodded, “You can stay on the couch tonight, and tomorrow, we’ll tell Cyrus what happened and we can set up an air mattress in his room.”

The one thing TJ didn’t mention, was that the boy he was dating, was Norman’s own son.

-

The next morning, TJ woke up to Cyrus sitting next to him on the couch, watching TV. He looked up at his boyfriend, smiling tiredly, “Hey.” 

Cyrus looked down, smiling back, “Hey, my dad told me what happened, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too, I’m glad your dad let me stay.” He chuckled softly. 

“He’s not home, he’s at his office, if you wanted to cuddle.” Cyrus smirked, knowing that was exactly what the taller boy wanted to know.

TJ sat up and wrapped his arm around Cyrus, putting the blanket he was using over the both of their laps. Cyrus rested his head in the crook of TJ’s neck, smiling to himself. They flipped through channels, then finding something to watch, the both of them content.

They stayed like this for a while, until TJ realized the time, “Your dad will be home soon.”

Cyrus nodded, getting up and stretching, “I’m gonna go make a mac and cheese cup for lunch, I’m hungry, you want one?” 

TJ smiled and shrugged, standing up as well and pressing a kiss to Cyrus’ temple, “I think I’ll make one myself.”

-

The two boys were sitting on the couch when Norman got home, eating mac and cheese and watching Friends. “Looks like you boys had a good day.” He chuckled, setting his bag on the coffee table. He grabbed a book from it, “And I hope it stays that way, because I have some phone calls to make, and some paperwork to read. I’ll be in my office.” And with that, he left the room.

“Do you think he’s talked to my mom?” TJ whispered, with Cyrus shrugging. 

“I don’t know for sure,” Cyrus answered truthfully. 

-

It had been two days until a phone call came to the school that Monday morning for TJ. 

“TJ Kippen to the office, please. TJ Kippen to the office.” He heard as soon as the bell that ended second period rang.

Marty pat him on the back, smiling jokingly, “someone’s in trouble!”

TJ rolled his eyes, smiling, “Ha, ha, very funny. But I have to go see what they want.”

He walked to the school’s office, being greeted by Metcalf. “Hello, TJ. Your mother is here, she’s worried sick.”

TJ rushed to the principal’s office, seeing his mom sitting in one of the chairs. She sighed a breath of relief, “Oh, thank goodness, you’re safe.” She smiled weakly, wrapping her son in a hug. Metcalf nodded at the weeping mother, leaving the room. “Where have you been?”

“At Cyrus’. Dad kicked me out, and- and I didn’t know who to go to- I’m sorry I didn’t say anything-”

She cut him off. “Hold on,” She wiped tears from her face, “did you say your father kicked you out?” TJ nodded, in response.

“Oh my god, that-” She bit her lip, “That jerk. He told me you left yourself, no note or anything. He told me you just left.”

“What about Amber? Did she say anything to you..?” 

“She refused to speak, her father must have said something to her, like, ‘shut your trap!’ or something, now you mention it..” Mrs.Kippen sighed. “I love you, honey, but why did he tell you to leave…?”

“I’m gay, mommy.” TJ bit his lip, attempting to hold in the tears that wanted to spill.

She pulled him back in a hug, “I love you, it’s okay.”


End file.
